Me and My Crew: The Engineers of Sodor
by Foxy Hedgehog 777
Summary: You all love 'Thomas and Friends', right? Well, get ready to meet my first ever 'Thomas and Friends' Original Creations (OCs) that I've made. Here, you can learn more about the many different Engineers, behind the Most Really Useful Engines of Sodor! (also features a bonus Story, so please, don't turn your attention away just yet!)


''Me and My Crew:

The Engineers of Sodor.''

A Half Profiles, and Half Story Fanfiction

by Foxy Hedgehog.

* * *

**( 01-14-2020 ) Author's Note****:**

**Hey there, guys! I'm back again! Did you miss me~?**

**Well, here I am with something that might interest you.**

**But first, allow me to shed some light on this little One-shot:**

**You all love 'Thomas and Friends', right? Well, as I've said in my Profile: I plan to write any kind of Story there is to suit everyone's needs.**

**And that's what this is.**

**However, there's just one thing...**

**You see, some of the 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfics that I write will take place in Alternate Universes (AUs), different Timelines, and will also feature many different Shippings.**

**(No sugar, I kid you not, my Fangirls and Fanboys~)**

**But even though the Sodor Engines can move just fine on their own, I still want to show a little love for the wonderful Crews that work alongside those Engines. And even the Railway Controllers.**

**(what about the Railway Controllers? You'll see...)**

**That's where this One-shot comes in.**

**This is a Collection of Character Profiles for my very first 'Thomas and Friends' Human Original Creations (OCs).**

**Each Character that I've created is unique and different in his or her own special way.**

**Each Sodor (Steam) Engine will have a Driver and Fireman/woman to accompany them.**

**Diesels will only have one Driver.**

**And Sentient Automotives will have one Driver.**

**These are the Men and Women that will be appearing in my 'Thomas and Friends' Fanfictions. Sometimes they'll appear, sometimes they won't. It just depends on what kind of Story I plan to write.**

**This One-shot was also created to help you familiarize yourselves with my OCs, and learn more about who they are, what they're like, and what they do. That way you won't be so confused when you read my other Stories.**

**(but if you still get confused sometimes, please... just roll with it.**

**After all, sometimes a Fanfiction is like an Anime: It can still be interesting, even if it doesn't make sense.**

**Not all Fanfictions are like that, but... you get the idea, right?)**

**And another thing: The OCs that I've created here are not Mary Sue's or Marty Stu's! They all have their own Pros and Cons.**

**Also, be sure to stay tuned after the Profile listings for a special bonus Story that let's you take a look at the lives of Sodor's Engineers.**

**There will be some touchy subjects and some mischievous humor in this One-shot, but it's nothing you need to worry about. ;)**

**Oops! Where are my manners?**

**I'd also like to give my thanks and credit to Ethan(ETBlack333 and R.A. (Raphianna) for inspiring me to make this whole One-shot.**

**And I'm not trying to copy them in any way whatsoever.**

**So, thank you my friends, you're amazing~ :)**

**And finally: I do not own 'Thomas and Friends'. All of that kind of credit goes to The Rev. W. Awdry (for 'The Railway Series' books), and Britt Allcroft (for the TV Series), and also to the current owners of 'Thomas and Friends' now.**

**This is just an idea that I've had for a while. A long while.**

**I think that pretty much covers everything.**

**So, that's enough of my long Author's Note! XD**

**Let's get reading!**

* * *

Thomas' Driver and Fireman:

Travis Jay - Age: 22 -

Nationality: American -

Appearance: He has really short, spiky black hair, blue eyes, A slim and slightly muscular body, and a normal tan. Average height. -

Personality: Kind, caring, loyal, brave, and cheeky (but not as much as Thomas). -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Single (for now), He's very close to Thomas, and gets along well with most people and Engines. -

Tucker Bermeu - Age: 21 -

Nationality: American -

Appearance: He has short, spiky light brown hair, blue eyes, A slim body with very little muscle, but he's still very strong, a normal tan, and also average height. -

Personality: He does have a bit of a mischievous streak, which means he's more cheeky than Thomas and Travis, and even recklessly brave. But sometimes he can be kind, caring, and at least somewhat loyal. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Single (for now), His only close friend is Travis. And he's not as close to Thomas, but Tucker still cares about the young Blue Tank Engine. Also, because of his prankster nature, and devil - may - care attitude, Tucker doesn't exactly get along with everybody. (especially the Diesels) -

Short Backstory:

Travis and Tucker have been best friends since they were kids.

(Travis is one of the few people that Tucker WILL NOT prank)

They lived in the 'States, grew up together, went to school, and worked simple jobs. (when it came to school and work, Tucker somehow managed to get through them, with the help of Travis)

But their lifelong dream was to one day work on the Island of Sodor alongside the Sentient Engines.

Once they were old enough (and had enough money saved) the two boys moved to the Island, and were given the job of operating Sodor's Number 1 Tank Engine, Thomas.

The Tank Engine and the two boys became fast friends since they first met and they work together with very little problems.

(although Thomas does get a little annoyed sometimes when Tucker climbs on top of his smokebox, and sticks his mouth near Thomas' funnel opening and shouts: ''Hello!'' Just to hear it echo)

Travis and Tucker are very social, when not working, they're talking to and/or hanging out with other Engines, Drivers, Firemen/women, and other Sodor residents.

Their hobbies are (but not limited to): Playing video games, playing sports (mostly soccer/football), and different kinds of reading.

(well... mostly Travis, Tucker just likes to plot the next prank on one of the big Engine Drivers or Diesels. However, there are a few people and Engines that Tucker will spare from his pranking on occasion). -

* * *

Edward's Driver and Firewoman:

Eugene Sky - Age: 46 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: He has short, smooth, and very well combed, really dark brown hair, blue eyes, wears small black thin-rimmed glasses, and is tall and slender with muscles. (Eugene is taller than Travis, Tucker, Jessica, and Jason) And has a light tan.

Personality: Wise, kind, mature, caring, polite, strong. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Married (to Elsa), He's pretty much a parental figure to most of the young Engine Crews, and even the young Engines. He also gets along well with people who have respect for him, and politely ignores those who don't.

Elsa Aquas Sky - Age: 42 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: She has long and smooth, really dark brown hair that she wears in a single braid, with small bangs, has blue eyes, and is tall and slender with normal sized breasts. (Elsa is the same height as Eugene) Also has a light tan. -

Personality: Wise, kind, polite, sensitive. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Married (to Eugene), Like Eugene, Elsa is pretty much a parental figure to most of the young Engine Crews and younger Engines. She gets along well with other people whether they respect her or not. And for those who don't respect her, she will often use reverse psychology on them. (it works too!) -

Short Backstory:

For Eugene and Elsa, it was their love of the Railway that brought them together. Regardless of what anyone said about their age, the loving couple worked happily on the Mainland Railroad for years. And for them, life seemed perfect.

However... there were also a few hiccups along the line.

In her early years, Elsa discovered that she had a rare condition, which wouldn't allow her to be able to have any children. This sad news soon lead Elsa into depression, it also soon lead to a few hiccups in Elsa and Eugene's marriage as well.

And because of the kind of work they do, along with Elsa's depressive state, the Skys were unable to adopt any children either.

But, like the good supportive husband that he was, Eugene stood by his wife continuously, and promised her that things would get much better.

That promise came true one day, when Edward, (Sodor's Number 2 Mixed-Traffic Tender Engine) was making one of his occasional Mainland deliveries. And Edward, being the kind, wise, and observant Engine that he was, quickly realized something was wrong when he first saw Elsa and Eugene.

As Edward stayed on the Mainland overnight, the Blue K2 and the loving couple soon engaged in meaningful conversation. As they talked, a connection started to form... and very quickly that connection soon formed into something more. And when it was time for Edward to go home, he took with him, two new passengers.

Now, Eugene and Elsa are living a happier life than ever before on the Island of Sodor, and being Edward's faithful Crew.

The bond between the Blue K2 and the Skys is very strong, because of the parental love they have for the younger residents of Sodor.

When not working, you'll sometimes find the Skys spending time with: Peter, Patricia, Penelope, Travis, Tucker, Jessica, Jason, Edward, Thomas, Percy, James, and Philip.

With a big family like that, Eugene and Elsa feel like the happiest parents in the world. -

* * *

Henry's Driver and Fireman:

Hudson Vines - Age: 32 -

Nationality: French -

Appearance: His hair is medium length and a little curly. It's dark brown near the top of his head, but most of it is covered by green dye and some red on the tips of his hair. Hudson also has a little bit of chin hair. He has green eyes and wears small silver half-rimmed glasses. His body is tall, toned, and well tanned. (Hudson is taller than Eugene and Elsa, and a little shorter than Grinder and GiGi) -

Personality: Friendly, mellow, calm. -

Relationship Status: Gay, Taken (his boyfriend is Holland), Hudson is friends with almost everybody whether they like it or not, and he will always ignore the haters. -

Holland Wood - Age: 30 -

Nationality: Canadian/French -

Appearance: His hair is really short in the back, with some full medium length strands cut into a V shape. It's dark brown near the lower back of his head, but most of it is covered by green dye and some red streaks. He has green eyes, and also wears some eyeliner. His body is tall, toned, well tanned, and slender. (Holland is only a few inches shorter than Hudson) -

Personality: Friendly, energetic, upbeat. -

Relationship Status: Gay, Taken (his boyfriend is Hudson), Just like his boyfriend, Holland is friends with almost anybody whether they like it or not. And Holland will always stand up for himself, his lover, and his friends. -

Short Backstory:

The Story of how Hudson and Holland got together is pretty basic.

Hudson has lived and worked on the Paris Railway his whole life, paying no attention to the opinions of his so-called 'friends'.

Holland packed up and left his Canadian homeland for obvious reasons, looking for a better, label-free life.

When the two guys met, they sort of became well acquainted right away, based on their mutual interest of hard labour, and working with Engines.

But Hudson and Holland were still frowned upon by some of the Parisian residents.

It wasn't because they were Gay, and it wasn't because they were in a relationship.

It was because their so-called 'friends' couldn't understand why two Gay men like them would want to spend their time working at a dusty, sweaty Railroad, instead of spending their time at Nightclubs and Bars.

After having had enough of such nonsense, the two men packed up and left France, and headed to a place where they knew they'd be welcomed. Judgement and label free.

And just like that, Hudson and Holland were welcomed openly to the Island of Sodor, by most of the Island population.

And the first Engine to warm up to them almost instantly, was Henry. Because not only were they hard working and friendly people, but Hudson and Holland also preferred the nice quiet Forest, and would rather spend time there, hanging out with their big Green Engine, instead of hanging out in the towns.

When they used to live in France, Hudson and Holland always kept their hair dark brown. But ever since they moved to Sodor, the guys dyed their hair to match Henry's paintwork, mostly to represent their strong friendship. Because whenever Henry was worried or scared, he could always count on Holland's energy and Hudson's calmness, to put his mind at ease.

The Engineers and Henry also enjoy the company of Percy and his Crew. (because Percy is like a little brother to Henry) -

* * *

Gordon's Driver and Fireman:

Goffrey Stone - Age: 38 - Nickname: Grinder -

Nationality: Austrian -

Appearance: He has really short hair that's really spiky near the top of his head, the color is dull black. His eyes are blue, and his body is very muscular, tall, and really tan. (Grinder is taller than Eugene and Elsa). -

Personality: Tough, brave, stubborn, pompous (although he's a little more toned down than his sister and Gordon, and he's a little more nicer sometimes). -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Single (for now), No matter what, Grinder will always be best friends with his sister. And he's also close with Gordon, Edward, Eugene and Elsa. But he usually keeps to himself, and has a bit of a soft spot for cute things. -

Giselle Stone - Age: 36 - Nickname: GiGi -

Nationality: Austrian -

Appearance: She has a really short, pixie-style haircut, in a dull black color, blue eyes, and a muscular, tall, really tan body. (GiGi is taller than Eugene and Elsa, but not quite as tall as her brother. And she also has a flat chest, due to working out). -

Personality: GiGi pretty much has about the same personality as Gordon, and she's only nice on rare occasions. -

Relationship Status: Lesbian, Single (for now), GiGi and her brother are best friends, and a team. She's only close with Elsa, and mostly keeps to herself. -

Short Backstory:

Meet Grinder and GiGi.

The roughest and toughest Sibling Tag-Team duo throughout European Wrestling! Once this Brother and Sister team enters the ring, their opponents never stand a chance. And with 12 consecutive wins under their belt, the Stone Siblings are unstoppable!

But that all changed on the day of their 13th match...

Grinder and GiGi were fighting their biggest and toughest opponents yet. However, the other Tag-Team liked to play a little dirty. And through their disgraceful trickery, Grinder suffered a bad head injury. And GiGi, fearing for her older brother's life, pulled him and herself out of the fight.

Grinder eventually recovered from his injury, but it left him slightly changed, and there was a strong chance that he would never fight again.

So, rather than taking a chance on returning to professional fighting, Grinder and GiGi made the decision amongst themselves to follow in the profession of their late parents: Working as Engineers for the North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor.

As expected, the Stone Siblings were hired almost right away. And their first assigned Engine, was none other than... Gordon.

The meeting between the former fighters and the Express Engine was... intense to say the least. Anyone who knew the Stone Siblings and Gordon, were very worried about the outcome.

But after a few minutes of man, woman, and machine looking at each other, a content smile formed on Gordon's face.

He accepted Grinder and GiGi as his new Crew.

And now, the Stone Siblings enjoy their new occupation as Sodor Engineers, and also taking care of their big Express Engine.

Grinder and GiGi don't fight professionally anymore, but they still like to work out and spar with some of the other Sodor residents.

Although the Stone Siblings do have real names, they insist that everyone calls them by their nicknames.

Another surprising fact: Even though Grinder and GiGi are from Austria, they don't have accents. -

* * *

James' Driver and Fireman:

Jessica Crimson - Age: 24 -

Nationality: American -

Appearance: She has long, smooth, and flowing light red hair, red eyes, and a body that's tall, skinny, and slender, complete with D-sized breasts, and a normal tan. -

Personality: Jess is nice and sometimes flirty, teasing (in a playful way), and vain (but not as much as James). -

Relationship Status: Straight, Taken (her boyfriend is Jason), Jessica gets along with most people and Engines, but she mostly gets along with the girls, and only if they pay attention to her. Jessica is mostly close with James, Elsa, and Patricia. -

Jason Maroon - Age: 25 -

Nationality: American -

Appearance: Jason has short, smooth, and slightly poofy shiny black hair, red eyes, and a tall, skinny, and slender body with a little muscle, and topped off with a normal tan. -

Personality: Like Jessica, Jason is also nice and sometimes flirty, teasing (in a playful way), vain (but still not as much as James), and sometimes pervy (which really annoys Jessica sometimes, especially when they're out in public!). -

Relationship Status: Straight, Taken (his girlfriend is Jessica), Jason gets along with certain guys, and very few girls - because he's _that_ faithful to his girlfriend! Jason is mostly close to James, Eugene, and Peter. -

Short Backstory:

Jessica and Jason are famous Supermodels.

Jess wears the prettiest clothes and walks the Runways, and Jason poses for certain Magazines and TV Commercials. But even though they do enjoy modeling, Jessica and Jason have become tired of doing it after a while, and long to do... something else.

Although they've heard and knew about each other, Jessica and Jason never really met in person. Until one day when their Modeling Agents set up a photo shoot at the beach.

Jason was trying to find his own dressing room when he accidentally stumbled into Jessica's dressing room. After any obvious misunderstandings were quickly cleared up, Jessica and Jason began talking and soon became best friends when they realized they had so much in common.

But later, Jess and Jason became much more than that when they found out that they had the exact same secret dream: To live and work on the Island of Sodor. (they would even use their free time to study and learn about the Island and it's Engines)

Once their Modeling Contracts expired, the now former Supermodels packed their stuff and left for the Island. And once they were assigned to James, all it took was a few flattering compliments and the former Supermodels and Splendid Red Engine became best friends. (although James wishes that the two lovebirds would stop smooching inside his cab whenever they got the chance!)

When not working, Jason is usually hanging out with the guys, while Jessica occasionally gives makeovers to some of the girls. (and yes, even James)

People often ask if they'll get married one day, but Jessica and Jason insist that they're just as happy being an unmarried couple. -

* * *

Percy's Driver and Firewoman:

Peter Hopps - Age: 19 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: Pete has short and slightly messy dark brown hair, green eyes, and a body that's slightly short and slim with a little muscle. And lightly tanned.

Personality: Kind, brave, caring, cheeky. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Single (for now), Peter is best friends with Patricia, Travis, Percy, and Thomas. He gets along well with people and Engines, as long as they don't tease him for being small or young. -

Patricia Light - Age: 18 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: Patricia has long dark brown hair, worn into two braids, green eyes, and she's a little shorter than Pete, thin and slender with pale skin. -

Personality: Kind, caring, shy, and sensitive. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Single (for now, but she might have a slight crush on Peter), Patricia is close friends with Peter, Percy, Travis, Thomas, Edward, Eugene, and Elsa. She also has a slight friendship with Jessica. Patricia doesn't mind talking to people and Engines, but she mostly keeps to herself because of her shy nature, and to avoid being teased, for being young or small. -

Short Backstory:

Like possibly most kids on Sodor, Peter and Patricia wanted nothing more, than to be Engineers when they grew up.

When they were very young, Peter met Patricia when he came to her rescue when she was being picked on by the local bully. Ever since then, they've been very best friends.

A few years later, Sodor's young residents came face to face with Percy, who was at Knapford, pulling passenger coaches for the day. Naturally, Peter was very happy as he chatted excitedly with the Green Saddletank. Patricia was a little shy at first, but with Percy being the adorable cinnamon roll that he was, the young girl pushed away her shyness and joined her best friend at his side.

Then, the day finally came when Peter and Patricia became Engineers of Sodor. It was the best day of their lives.

And who was their assigned Engine? Percy, of course!

Peter was excited, but Patricia was very nervous, because they would be riding with the Green Saddletank for the first time like this, on their own. But Patricia's friends, Pete and Percy, assured her that everything would be okay.

So just like before, the young girl pushed aside her worries and together, they set off to do their first job.

Now, Patricia isn't as timid as she was before, but she's still a bit sensitive. These best friends consider themselves very lucky to be Engineers at a young age, even if some other Sodor residents don't agree. -

* * *

Toby's Driver and Firewoman:

Tiffany Hiliana - Age: 27 -

Nationality: Romanian -

Appearance: Tiff has long, smooth, platinum white hair that reaches halfway down her back with thin bangs, and she keeps it tied back in a low ponytail with a black ribbon, brown eyes, average height, a slim and slender body with normal sized breasts, and pale skin. (she's the same height as Travis). -

Personality: Mysterious, friendly, cryptic. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Taken (Tiff shares a platonic relationship with Midnight), Tiffany has a very strong friendship with Tally, Toby, and Henrietta. She's also close with Mavis, Elsa, and Edward. Tiff likes to be social, but she sometimes keeps to herself because other people and Engines feel a bit uneasy when they're around her. But when they start to feel comfortable enough, she'll gladly help them. -

Tallulah Harley - Age: 26 -

Nationality: Romanian -

Appearance: Tally also has long, smooth, platinum white hair that reaches halfway down her back with thin bangs, and she keeps it tied back in a low ponytail with a red ribbon, dark red eyes, a slim and slender body with normal sized breasts, and pale skin. (she's also the same height as Tiff). -

Personality: Friendly, cryptic, mysterious, uplifting. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Taken, (like her friend, Tiff, Tally also shares a platonic relationship with Midnight), Tallulah definitely has a strong friendship with Tiff, Toby, and Henrietta. And she's close with Mavis, Elsa, and Edward. Tally really likes to be social, and because of her upbeat nature, people and Engines feel more at ease when they're around her. -

Short Backstory:

These lovely ladies may look alike, but they're not related. Tiffany and Tallulah are just longtime friends with nothing but endless love for the beauty, mystery, and vibrancy of Gothic Culture.

And although the girls adored their time in Romania, they wished to expand and spread their harmless fascination.

So, once they read about Sodor's mysterious myths and urban legends, Tiff and Tally left their Romanian home and gracefully made their way to the Sudrian Island.

The girls were openly welcomed, of course. But some of the other Sodor residents weren't as enthusiastic, they thought the girls were a little... different.

However, Toby and Henrietta immediately became fascinated by the two platinum haired beauties when they first saw them. And... the sight of the old but gold duo also caught the attention of Tiff and Tally.

Soon, these Gothic Goddesses were made official Engineers, and they now work happily with Toby and Henrietta.

But even though Tiffany and Tallulah enjoy working as Engineers with Toby, and taking care of Henrietta. They also enjoy running their little shop, not too far from Toby's Line.

As tourists and and residents paid a visit to the enchanted shop, the girls soon won the hearts of nearly everyone on the Island, with their exotic, mesmerizing, and kid friendly charm.

And as stated before: Tiffany and Tallulah both share a platonic relationship with Mason 'Midnight' Starlington, the Driver of Mavis. Because of the strong love they all feel for the Gothic Culture. Everyone knows about them, but they're fine with it. -

* * *

Emily's Driver and Firewoman:

Ellis Maron - Age: 35 -

Nationality: Scottish -

Appearance: Her hair is waist length, smooth, soft, and shiny black, with bangs and two shoulder length strands that hang in front, and Ellis keeps her hair tied back in a low ponytail. Dark green eyes, and she's tall, slim, shapely, and slender, with a dark tan and... G-sized breasts. (but she absolutely hates them! Also, Ellis is a few inches taller than Travis) And she has a few good muscles. -

Personality: Ellis can be nice, friendly, sweet, calm, and sometimes even bossy. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Single (for now), Ellis is close friends with Emily and Erica. She seems to get along with most of the women of Sodor, but not so much the men, except Travis. -

Erica Basser - Age: 34 -

Nationality: Irish -

Appearance: Erica has shoulder length, smooth, soft, and shiny dark red hair, with bangs and two thick strands tied up into pigtails near the top of her head. She has dark green eyes and wears wide, round and thin black-rimmed glasses. Her body is slim, shapely, slender, and tall, with normal sized breasts. Erica also has a dark tan, and a few good muscles too. But... she also has really wide hips! (and she's the same height as Travis)

Personality: Erica is friendly, witty, unpredictable, and hardcore! -

Relationship Status: Lesbian, Single (for now), Erica is close friends with Ellis and Emily. She prefers hanging out with the men of Sodor, because the poor girl gets nervous as heck around some of the women. -

Short Backstory:

Don't let the appearance of these women fool you.

Because before they were the proud Engineers of Sodor's Emerald Angel, Ellis and Erica were training to be the best Law Officers of Scotland Yard.

These two first met at the Training Academy and became fast friends, simply because of common interests and the willingness to be there for each other, even though they were from different corners of the world.

But even after all their rigorous training and hard work, Ellis and Erica were shocked to find out that no one wanted them! All because of their appearances! But the women couldn't help the way they both looked, it all had to do with their genes!

Disgusted with the whole turn of events, Ellis and Erica found a new and better opportunity to use their skills.

So, to the Island of Sodor they went, and in almost no time at all, a new friendship was formed between the two women and a certain Emerald Engine.

Sometime after they were hired as Engineers, Ellis and Erica were a bit hesitant to socialize with the other Sodor residents, but thanks to Emily's encouraging words, the Scotts and Irish women were soon adored and accepted.

Not because of their looks, but because of their personality.

Sure, they were a bit stern at times, but that was just the hard work paying off.

And, according to Thomas and Emily: Ellis and Erica have a can do attitude that suits them just fine! -

* * *

Duck's Driver and Fireman:

Dustin Frowley - Age: 42 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: He has shoulder length, light brown hair, pulled back into a messy ponytail. Green eyes, he's also tall, slim, and slightly muscular, toned, and has a normal tan. (Dustin is the same height as Eugene and Elsa). -

Personality: Laid-back, calm, wise, kind. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (his boyfriend is Ozzie), Dustin is best friends with Darrel and Duck, and is close with Edward, Eugene, and Elsa. Dustin gets along pretty well with other people, unless they disrespect him badly. -

Darrel Wester - Age: 40 -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: He has really short hair that's light brown, and a little spiky. Green eyes. Tall, toned, athletic, really muscular, and has a normal tan. (Darrel is a few inches shorter than Dustin). -

Personality: Easy-going, playful, charming, tough. -

Relationship Status: Gay, Single (for now), Darrel is best friends with Dustin, Duck, and Ophelia, and he's close with Oliver, Oswald, and Toad. And because of his positive personality, Darrel seems to have a way of getting along with anybody. (almost). -

Short Backstory:

There's really not much to say about these two men. Except that Dustin and Darrel are just two more lifelong friends, who grew up on the Great Western Railway.

With dreams of one day becoming Engineers.

Long before that though, the boys and Duck have always been best friends. Mostly because the Pannier Tank Engine never judged them for who they were to begin with.

So years later, it was no surprise when Dustin and Darrel finally became Engineers, that they were assigned to Duck, to be the Great Western Engine's faithful Crew.

Like Duck, Dustin also follows the Great Western Creed: ''There's only two ways of doing things: The Great Western Way, and the Wrong Way.''

And so far, it's helped Dustin a lot through his life.

Darrel, on the other hand, respects the Creed, but he also has other ways of doing what's right.

Regardless, they all work together pretty well as a team, throw Oliver, Toad, The Scottish Twins, and their Crews into the mix, and you've practically got an even bigger team.

Indeed, there's no way, like the Great Western Way. -

* * *

Donald's Driver and Fireman:

Daniel MacKinnic - Age: 35 -

Nationality: Scottish -

Appearance: Danny has short, scruffy, and slightly curly dark red hair, with bright hazel eyes, and a body that's tall, toned, and really muscular, with a dark tan. (also, Dan and his brothers are all the same height as Grinder).-

Personality: Friendly, playful, upbeat. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (his girlfriend is Brittany, the Driver of Bill), Daniel is always close with his brothers and the Scottish Twins, and he's good friends with the Great Western Engines and their Crews. Dan also gets along with some other Sodor residents. -

Davis MacKinnic - Age: 35 -

Nationality: Scottish -

Appearance: Davey has short, scruffy, and slightly curly dark red hair with a few small strands up front. Bright hazel eyes, and a body that's tall, toned, and really muscular, with a dark tan. -

Personality: Friendly, flirty, playful, and energetic. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (his girlfriend is Beatrix, the Firewoman of Bill), Davis is always close with his brothers and the Scottish Twins, and he's pretty good friends with the Great Western Engines and their Crews. Dave also gets along with a few other Sodor residents. -

Douglas' Driver and Fireman:

Dominic MacKinnic - Age: 35 -

Nationality: Scottish -

Appearance: Domi has short, scruffy, and slightly curly dark red hair, and two shoulder length strands that hang in the front. Bright hazel eyes, and a body that's tall, toned, and really muscular, with a dark tan. -

Personality: Friendly, calm, polite, playful. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (his boyfriend is Bernard, the Driver of Ben), Dominic is always close with his brothers and the Scottish Twins, and he's great friends with the Great Western Engines and their Crews. Domi also gets along with most Sodor residents. -

Dimitri MacKinnic - Age: 35 -

Nationality: Scottish -

Appearance: Dimi has short, scruffy, and slightly curly dark red hair, with a 'cowlick' style strand of hair covering the right side of his face. Bright hazel eyes, and a body that's tall, toned, and really muscular, with a dark tan. -

Personality: Friendly, caring, smart, and playful. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (his boyfriend is Bartholomew, the Fireman of Ben), Dimitri is always close with his brothers and the Scottish Twins, and he's pretty great friends with the Great Western Engines and their Crews. Dimi also gets along with almost everybody. -

Short Backstory:

The Profiles pretty much say it all. The MacKinnic Brothers are more attached at the hip than a Tender Engine with their tender.

Daniel, Davis, Dominic, and Dimitri do almost anything and everything together: Exercise, work hard, wear the same clothes, and a few other things in between. They also like to go out with their partners (lovers). And they all even have the same sexuality, which is rare, even for them.

Often dubbed 'The Fearsome Foursome' by their people, these Scotsmen are nowhere near as their name suggests, they're just big loveable lushes~!

When the tales of the Scottish Twins reached the ears of the MacKinnic Brothers, they all jumped at the opportunity to leave Scotland and move to Sodor, so they could be the Engineers of these very fine Engines.

For anyone who was watching at the time, it was like watching a miracle when the Twins and the four Brothers first met, and started working together. There was no other bond quite like theirs. (except for maybe a few that were mentioned previously)

Like the Scottish Twins, the MacKinnic Brothers also have a few slight differences, so people can tell them apart. (namely in their hair and their personalities)

And there's another thing: The Brothers all wear uniforms like the other Steam Team Engineers, but with one difference...

The MacKinnic Brothers... wear kilts! Because for them, it's tradition.

However, the Brothers are allowed to wear their kilts on one condition: They always have to wear something underneath! -

* * *

Oliver's Driver and Firewoman:

Oswald Thistle - Age: 39 -

Nationality: Australian -

Appearance: Ozzie has shoulder length, dull black hair, worn in a mullet style, green eyes, and has a body that's tall, slender, and has a few muscles. With a light tan. (Oswald is a few inches shorter than Dustin). -

Personality: Calm, polite, nice, sharp. -

Relationship Status: Gay, Taken (his boyfriend is Dustin), Ozzie is best friends with his sister, and the Great Western Team. He mostly keeps to himself, but doesn't mind socializing. -

Ophelia Thistle - Age: 37 -

Nationality: Australian -

Appearance: Ophelia has long, soft, and smooth dull black hair that hangs about halfway down her back, and is worn into five low braids, with bangs. Green eyes, and her body is tall, thin, slender, and has some muscles, she also has a light tan and normal sized breasts. (Ophelia is the same height as Ozzie). -

Personality: Nice, unpredictable, sharp, and sometimes playful. -

Relationship Status: Lesbian, Single (for now), Ophelia is very best friends with her brother, and the Great Western Team. She can really get along with almost anyone, if the mood hits her just right. -

Short Backstory:

All the way from the land Down Under, Oswald and his sister Ophelia, have come very far, just to live on Sodor and become Engineers.

Growing up in their Australian homeland, the Thistle Siblings were just small-time musicians who played at Bars, small Nightclubs, and certain events. They were a soft Rock and Roll duo. Oswald played the electric guitar, while Ophelia sang beautifully.

It was nice for a while, but once some people 'learned' about the Thistle Siblings'... preferences, things just got worse for them.

So, with all the money they made, the Siblings left the Outback, and moved to the Island of Sodor, where they would be free from judgement and hate.

And after that, things just got better for the Thistle Siblings.

It started when Toad, Oliver's trusty Breakvan, overheard the Siblings playing their music in Arlesburgh Harbor, and he liked them already. They also caught Oliver's attention as well, and once the Great Western duo begged their Controller to give the Thistle Siblings a chance, that's what happened.

Oswald and Ophelia were made Engineers, and were assigned to Oliver and Toad.

Even though the Siblings work as Engineers now, they still enjoy playing their music. Ozzie found love, and Ophelia made Toad her honorary 'Little Brother figure.'

Sure, they could be a little rough around the edges, but that's just who the Thistle Siblings were. -

* * *

Philip's Driver:

Penelope Jewels - Age 16 - Nickname: Penny -

Nationality: British -

Appearance: Penny has knee length, free flowing honey blonde hair. Bright green eyes. And Penny is short, slim, and slender, but also toned and has a light tan. (Penny is the same height as Patricia). -

Personality: Bubbly, cheerful, street smart. -

Relationship Status: Straight, Single (for now), Penny is very best friends with Philip. She's also really close with Elsa, Eugene, and Edward, and she gets along with everybody. -

Short Backstory:

Penelope didn't exactly have a nice upbringing when she was growing up on the Mainland.

She was orphaned at an early age, and passed around from Foster Home to Foster Home, until she decided to live on her own, in the streets.

But through all the hardships she endured, Penny did not let it diminish her spirits or her dream of being an Engine Driver.

Always cheerful and optimistic, being on the streets has turned Penelope into a fine young lady.

Once she got older, Penny left the Mainland streets, and made her way to Sodor.

The first friend she made when she got there was Philip, the little Boxcab Diesel. And because Philip was close to Edward and his Crew, he introduced Penny to the Blue K2, and Eugene and Elsa Sky. And once Penny told them her story, they helped her get a job as an Engineer.

And now, Penny and Philip are more than happy to be working together. Penelope currently lives with the Sky couple, because they're like the perfect family together. -

* * *

Mavis' Driver:

Mason Starlington - Age: 30 - Nickname: Midnight -

Nationality: Greek -

Appearance: Midnight's hair is stylized, short, poofy, soft, and has a dull black color. His eyes are a beautiful bright amber, and he has a tall, toned, and slender, impressive body, with pale skin. But he does have a few muscles though. (also, Midnight is a little taller than Tiffany and Tallulah). -

Personality: Kind, charming, polite, mysterious. -

Relationship Status: Bisexual, Taken (Midnight has a platonic relationship with Tiffany and Tallulah), Midnight does like to work and hang out with Mavis, and he loves to spend time with his platinum haired girlfriends, but he mostly keeps to himself, which is hard because he unintentionally gives off strong vibes that seem to attract some people to him, because of his mysterious nature. -

Short Backstory:

Midnight Starlington. A man whose past is shrouded in mystery, and his future intentions are unknown.

Most of the Sodor residents know very little about him, which should leave them suspicious, but yet they can't help but feel fascinated by him.

However, no one can deny that Midnight is very dedicated to his work as an Engineer, and as the Driver of Mavis. (and also being a good friend as well, according to her)

Only Tiffany and Tallulah know their handsome boyfriend's secret, but there's not a single chance that they'll ever spill the beans!

Speaking of which, whenever Midnight isn't working at the Quarry, he sometimes helps out at his girlfriend's shop.

(and another thing: when Midnight works at the Quarry, you hardly ever see any dust on his clothes!). -

* * *

Diesel's Driver:

Darcy Jefferson - Age: 36 -

Nationality: Russian -

Appearance: Darcy's hair is short and slicked back with grease, and very shiny black, with red eyes, and a body that's tall, toned, slender, has plenty of muscle, and a normal tan. (he's also the same height as Jessica). -

Personality: Nice, quiet, and a little timid. -

Relationship Status: Gay, Single (for now, but Darcy seems to have a secret crush on Desmond Tenzen, the Driver of Diesel 10), Darcy and Diesel are more like working partners than anything, but they still get along pretty well. Darcy also keeps to himself a lot, because he's a little shy and self conscious, but he does get along with a few well meaning Engineers and Engines. -

Short Backstory:

Poor Darcy. Life has not been kind to him.

When he first 'came out' to his family, they wouldn't accept him. And he was practically forced out of his Russian homeland because of it.

So with nowhere else to turn, Darcy started a new life on the Island of Sodor. Working as an Engineer and... driving the most devious Diesel on the Island.

But even though they're as different as night and day, Darcy and Diesel seem to work together very well.

But what Diesel doesn't know, is that Darcy has had a longtime dream...

To give Diesels a good reputation and a good name, by turning them around and making them into better working partners among the Steamies. Starting with Mr. Devious here: (Diesel).

It'll be tricky, but Darcy has high hopes. -

* * *

**Another Author's Note:**

**And there you have it!**

**These are the OCs that I'll be featuring in some of my 'Thomas and Friends' Stories. For now, these are the main OCs that I'll be using, and if there's any more that I want to include, I'll mention them in my next Fanfiction, or something.**

**But before we go into the Story, I'd like to share some common information about Sodor's Engineers that all (or most) share: **

**(because I honestly don't know where else to put it)**

**Where the Engineers live:**

**The Steam Team Drivers live in a small subdivision that's not too far from Tidmouth Sheds. (but Tiffany and Tallulah live near Toby and Henrietta, because the top half of their store is a living quarters). -**

**Dustin, Darrel, Oswald, and Ophelia live near Little Western.**

**The MacKinnic Brothers live in Arlesburgh, near the Scottish Twins. -**

**And most of the Diesel Drivers live in Vicarstown. -**

**What the Engineers wear:**

**The Steam Team Drivers wear uniforms (almost like the Crews in the show), but they wear uniforms that correspond with their Engine's colors.**

**Example: Travis and Tucker wear blue, Jessica and Jason wear red, and Hudson and Holland wear green. And so on. -**

**The Diesel Drivers don't wear uniforms, but they still wear clothes that correspond with their Diesel Engines. -**

**And there's one more important thing that ALL the Sodor Engineers have in common:**

**It doesn't matter whom an Engine falls in love with, their Crews will always support them, no matter what. -**

**Well, I guess that part's done.**

**Now, the moment you've all been waiting for... The Story!**

**It's time to see Sodor's Engineers in action!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

The Island of Sodor is a beautiful place, in both night and day. The stars have gone to sleep, to make way for the sun to shine it's rays of light upon the Island.

But, before the first ray of day touches the sky, an alarm goes off.

An alarm clock, to be exact.

The source of the noise was coming from the bedroom of a house, a house among other houses that wasn't too far away from Tidmouth Sheds.

In the bedroom, a hand reaches out from underneath the bed covers, and stops the racket of the alarm clock. Then, the covers are pushed back to reveal a tired looking young man, with a messy bedhead of black hair.

Travis groans softly as he leans over on his left side to look at the time on the clock.

''4:00 A.M. Lovely...'' He said, groggily.

With a sigh, Travis carefully got out of bed, then he twisted and stretched his body, to wake himself up a bit more.

Next, Travis walked out of his bedroom and went to the next bedroom over, then he began to pound loudly on the closed bedroom door.

''Hey, Tucker! Get yourself up, man. We gotta go to work!'' Travis called, also loudly.

Not wanting to wait for a response, Travis practically limped over to the bathroom to do his private business, and hopefully wake himself up more.

A few minutes later, Travis made his way to the kitchen, with freshly washed hair and feeling more awake now then what he was earlier.

Then, once he was in the kitchen, the young blue eyed male began to fix his breakfast, which consisted of: A glass of milk, and two bagel halves topped with peanut butter.

But once Travis sat down to eat his food, he noticed a folded up note addressed to him.

''Hmm? What's up with this?'' He wondered aloud.

So, Travis picked up the piece of paper, unfolded it, and began to read.

This is what was written inside:

_Hey hey, Travis buddy!_

_It's about time you woke up and got outta bed! As for me, I was up and awake extra early, so I should be sittin' at Tidmouth Sheds right about now, while you're still chowing down on on your breakfast! You'd better hurry up and join me, or else you'll be in BIG trouble with the Boss if you're late!_

_Signed, your best friend, Tucker._

_P.S. Check my bed if you don't believe me._

Raising an eyebrow at that last statement, Travis laid down the note and picked up his other bagel half, as he stood up and went to Tucker's bedroom. And with a free hand, Travis opened the bedroom door and looked inside the room.

His eyes widened slightly when he saw that his best friend's bed was actually made nice and neat.

This made Travis smirk a little.

''Well, so far this morning is off to a surprising start.'' Travis said to himself as he took a bite from his bagel.

And so, as the first rays of light started to make their way across the dark blue sky, the rest of the Island of Sodor was beginning to wake up.

Eugene, Elsa, and Penelope were sitting at the kitchen table having breakfast, while Penny chatted excitedly about working with her parental figures. The Sky couple just smiled in similar contentment as they listened to her.

Patricia was in her own bathroom braiding her hair, while Peter was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for them both.

Grinder and GiGi started their morning very early by chugging down some protein shakes, and then began doing their usual workout routine.

After having their Green Tea with lemon and honey, Hudson and Holland sat on the living room floor, meditating together. Before they _really _started their morning. (A personal favorite between the two of them)

Jessica and her boyfriend Jason were up really early as well, but only so they would be able to spend more time in the bathroom together, fixing themselves up to look almost as splendid as James.

Ellis and Erica weren't exactly having a good morning, because they were simply struggling to put on their uniforms!

Soon, by 5:00, pretty much most of the Sodor Engineers were up and ready to start the day.

After Travis locked the front door of his and Tucker's house, he turned around and adjusted his Conductor's cap. Then, closing his eyes, Travis stretched his arms out and breathed in the Sudrian air.

Travis wore a cobalt blue suit that was similar to a certain Number 1 Engine's paintwork. His jacket and pants were nice and smooth, and his black shoes shined like a freshly polished Skarloey.

After his final stretch, Travis made his way down the sidewalk.

''Good Morning, Travis dear.'' Said a motherly voice.

The said young man looked to his left and smiled at the beautiful older brunette who just spoke.

''Good Morning, Mrs. Sky.'' He greeted cheerfully.

Elsa chuckled a bit at the boy's polite formality.

''Are you ready for another wonderful day of work, dear?'' She asked.

''Yes, Ma'am!'' Travis replied with a grin. ''The work hours may start early, but it's all worth it, because we get to work with the most Really Useful Engines on the whole Island of Sodor!''

Elsa just smiled warmly as Travis was soon greeted by his friend, Peter, with a high five. Then the older woman went over to speak with Jessica.

And so, as the rest of the Engineers made conversation with each other or simply talked amongst themselves, they soon left the Tidmouth Suburbs.

By 6:00, The Steam Team Engineers arrived at Tidmouth Sheds together, and the only living beings that weren't awake yet, were the Steam Team Engines.

Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, and Emily were all sleeping peacefully and quietly in their berths. (except Gordon, who was snoring a bit loudly)

The Crews just stood on the other side of the Turntable and watched their Engines sleep.

''Awww~. Don't they look really sweet~?'' Jessica fawned.

''Indeed, they do.'' Elsa sighed.

''Hmm, I dunno... should we really be watching our Engines sleep like this?'' Ellis asked in slight concern. ''It's kinda creepy when 'ye think aboot it.''

''Really? I don't think so...'' Murmured Patricia.

''Certainly not!'' Holland countered. ''It's perfectly natural!''

''I agree,'' Said Elsa. ''But I really wish I had a camera right now, though...''

GiGi rolled her eyes. ''Well, as much as I want to agree that Gordon does look and sound a little bit better when he's asleep, shouldn't one of us be waking them up right now, so we can all get to work?'' She asked the Team.

''Yeah, but if we wake 'em up, then they'll be all grouchy and crabby!'' Jason groused.

Travis held up his hands. ''Guys c'mon! Let's let the Engines sleep for just a little while longer, they deserve it.'' He suggested.

Before the Engineers could argue the issue any further, they all heard the soft sound of feet pattering the ground, and their eyes lit up as a familiar four-legged friend approached them.

''Hi Gremmy~! Hi girl~.'' Penny cooed as she knelt down to greet and pet the beautiful white and black spotted Dalmatian.

Gremlin the 3rd was a friendly Dalmatian dog who loved almost everybody on the Island of Sodor, and almost everybody loved her.

But... whenever Gremlin the 3rd was around, it also meant that her owner wasn't too far away...

While everyone else was distracted by the friendly dog's presence, Travis started looking around, turning his head and twisting his body, looking one way, then the other, behind, and even up.

Hudson was the first person to notice the younger male's odd behavior.

''Travis, what _are _you doing, boy?'' He asked.

Travis turned his attention to the green haired Frenchman. ''I was looking for Tucker. He left me a note saying that he left extra early this morning, and said that he was gonna be at Tidmouth Sheds before any of us.'' He explained.

''Wait, Tucker gettin' up early _and _bein' here before any of us?'' Erica snorted. ''That can't be good...''

No one noticed, but Eugene shared a knowing look with his wife.

Nodding, Elsa reached inside her jacket pocket and pulled out two sets of earplugs. She gave a pair to her husband, and together they both plugged their ears.

Even though the Sky couple didn't know exactly what the American trickster had planned, they made sure that they were _always _prepared for the pranks that Tucker pulls.

Speaking of the blue eyed devil, Tucker was hiding behind some big crates over to the left of Tidmouth Sheds.

(if you're standing behind the Turntable and facing the Sheds, then Tucker is to _your _left, in case you want to know)

There was a big megaphone wedged in between two crates that were close together. And in Tucker's left hand was his smartphone, with the volume turned up as loud as it would go.

The mischievous brunette sniggered quietly as he held the cellular device closer to the megaphone mouthpiece.

Then, with his right index finger, Tucker pushed the 'play' button on his phone...

And the infamous bugle call blared loudly throughout Tidmouth Sheds, startling the Sodor Engineers and waking up the Steam Team Engines.

Eugene and Elsa stood almost perfectly still, because they didn't hear much of anything. But the others jumped almost a foot from the sudden loud noise, covered their ears, and even some like Jason, Peter, and Holland fell on their butts, because their legs gave out from being startled so bad.

Even Gremlin the 3rd started barking angrily, from being frightened so suddenly.

The reactions from the Engines also varied greatly.

Percy just shrieked as his eyes spun around in fright.

''What in the name of Godred?!'' Emily yelled.

''Not my paint!'' James yelped.

''I don't have any!'' Edward exclaimed.

''ELEPHANT!!!'' Henry screamed.

''I didn't do it!'' Thomas shouted.

''AGH! Express coming through, bitch!!!'' Gordon bellowed.

That made Gremlin stop barking, and she just stared in utter shock at what Gordon just said.

Once everything calmed down, Tucker came out from behind his hiding place, laughing and braying like a jackass!

''Ah ha ha ha! Oh man, that was so funny!'' He laughed.

Of course... no one else was laughing, because they were very cross with the American trickster.

''See? Totally called it, laddies!'' Erica quipped, and she held up two victory signs with her fingers.

''Tucker, what the hell, man?!'' Peter demanded as he helped Jason to his feet.

''Aw, c'mon guys,'' Tucker grinned. ''You gotta admit that was a little bit hilarious, right?''

''No, it wasn't, son.'' Eugene said sternly, who had already removed his earplugs, along with Elsa, after they seen Tucker come out of his hiding place. ''That was a very immature stunt you pulled.''

But the blue eyed imp didn't seem to care at the moment. ''Well, look on the bright side: You wanted to wake up the Engines, so now they're awake, and should be thanking me, right guys?''

But Tucker's grin faded when he saw the Steam Team Engines glaring _very _angrily at him.

''When I _said _that one of us should wake up the Engines, I _didn't _mean by waking 'em up like _that_, you gobshite!'' GiGi snapped.

Tucker frowned at the former wrestler. ''Ah, you just don't have a sense of humor, 'ya big biddy.''

Grinder growled at that remark, but before he could do or say anything, his sister was already on the move. And as quick as lightning, GiGi had gripped her hand around the front of Tucker's jacket and she lifted him up, almost completely off his feet.

''Why, you little--!!'' She snarled.

Luckily, the sound of an approaching car engine stopped the Austrian woman from beating the poor kid to a pulp. When GiGi saw the very shiny black car stop on the other side of the Sheds, she let go of Tucker's jacket and went back to her brother.

Then, everyone watched in silence as the back door of the car opened up, and out stepped a very beautiful woman, holding a clipboard and a pen.

This woman had long, flowing, reddish brown hair, brown eyes, a tall, slender, and curvy figure that was well tanned, and a bust that looked about the same size as a certain tomb raider's bust. Her attire consisted of: A sleek black jacket, a light yellow vest with a white dress shirt underneath, a black tie, a sleek and short black A-line straight skirt with a kick-pleat in the back, very shiny black high heeled stilettos, and finally... a sleek black top hat with a freshly picked white rose on the right side.

This woman... was Bridget Amanda Hatt.

The granddaughter of Sir Topham Hatt, and now she's the Manager of the North Western Railway.

Her older brother, Stephen Topham Hatt, looks after the Narrow Gauge Railway, but sometimes they swap jobs.

The Hatt Siblings are firm and fair, but they are also blissfully happy. Because _this _is what they secretly trained for: To watch over the Island's Railways, the Engines, and the people. And to make their grandfather proud.

Bridget Hatt's position as the Railway Manager has earned her many nicknames:

The Lady Controller, Lady Bridget Hatt, Young Lady Hatt, and Miss Bridget Hatt. (or simply, Miss Bridget)

No one dared to speak a word as the beautiful Railway Manager walked flawlessly toward the Steam Team Engineers, wearing a stern but calm expression.

However, when Gremlin the 3rd suddenly left the Crews and went over to her loving owner, that's when a kind hearted smile appeared on Bridget's face, as she leaned down to pet her faithful companion.

But when The Lady Controller straightened up, her stotic expression returned.

''Well now, I see that you have all gathered here today, that's very good.'' She said cooly, to the Team of Engineers.

''But... would one of you be so kind as to tell me, what that bothersome and disturbing noise was, a few minutes ago?''

Tucker gulped nervously as his face began to heat up, everyone else just remained quiet as they waited to see if the cheeky little American was going to crack.

And... even though Bridget Hatt was a kind woman by nature, she could be downright _scary _when she was angry.

''Hmm? No one? Anyone?'' She asked, as her intense gaze shifted from the Engineers to the Engines, then back to the Engineers.

But, The Lady Controller was no fool. She knew exactly who could be responsible for such an outrageous act.

And... they would also be punished accordingly for it.

''I see...'' She sighed, then spoke a bit more sternly. ''Very well then, I shall deal with the issue later. But presently, I strongly suggest that _all _of you move over to your assigned Engines, _now._''

The Sodor Engineers did not have to be told twice, as each Crew made their way over to their chosen Engine.

Tucker looked up and grinned sheepishly as he passed Thomas, but the Number 1 Tank Engine still glared crossly at his cheeky Fireman.

Then, The Lady Controller moved closer toward the Engines, with Gremlin the 3rd following at her heels.

''Now then, if there are not going to be any more disturbances, I have your assigned jobs for today.'' She stated.

Soon, Lady Bridget Hatt was naming off jobs for the Engines and their Crews to do today:

Gordon was to take the Express Train. (as always)

James and Percy were to work together, pulling various Goods Trains across the Island. (Percy didn't mind the job, but James wasn't too happy about it, until Jessica quietly bribed him with the promise of a wash down afterwards)

Edward was needed to assist Philip over at Wellsworth. (Penelope could hardly contain her excitement when she heard that)

Henry got the job of taking multiple loads of scrap to the Ironworks. (it wasn't his most favorite job in the world, but as long as Henry had his Crew, he was fine with it)

Emily had to take passengers across the Island for most of the day. (and after that she could assist other Engines if she wanted to)

And Thomas was to take Annie and Clarabel(full of passengers) along his Branch Line. (one of Thomas' most favorite jobs on Sodor)

So, after The Lady Controller gave everyone their assigned jobs, the Engineers climbed into their Engine's cabs.

Tucker was about to join Travis inside Thomas' cab until...

''Tucker. Come here.''

The American trickster cringed at Lady Bridget Hatt's commanding tone, so Tucker stepped away from the cab and walked up to the front left side of Thomas, stopping only inches before the edge of the Tank Engine's buffer beam.

''Y-Yes Ma'am?'' Tucker said, nervously.

The Lady Controller nodded slightly, then looked over at Thomas.

''Thomas, when you are completely finished with your Branch Line duties, I need you to assist Whiff at the Waste Dump. And Tucker, you will also provide assistance, by sorting through garbage.''

Tucker was shocked now. ''What?! I can't do that! I can't stand the smell of garbage!'' He exclaimed.

Inside Thomas' cab, Travis had the heal of his right hand pressed against his forehead. ''Shut up, Tucker...'' He begged, quietly.

Lady Bridget Hatt inhaled slowly and crossed her arms.

''Mr. Bermeu, are you refusing to do a job that I just asked of you?'' She asked in a slightly sharp tone.

''Yeah! I'll do _anything_, except that!'' The younger male huffed.

Thomas winced. _No one_... talked back to the Controller like that!

''Very well...'' The Lady Controller breathed, then she raised her right hand and snapped her fingers loudly.

''Brutus? Beauregard?'' She called.

The front driver's side and passenger side doors opened up, and out stepped two older men, that were _way _taller and _way _more muscular than Grinder!

They appeared to be identical with their short, well trimmed black hair and slightly dark tan, black sunglasses, black short sleeved muscle T-shirts, black jeans, shiny black boots, and... dark blue Conductor's caps.

Brutus and Beauregard... were Lady Bridget Hatt's trusty Bodyguards.

No one knows much about the two men, except for their names, appearance, and their work profession. And only _very _rarely do they show a friendly side, but most of the time they take their jobs _very very _seriously.

They have also earned the nicknames: 'Brute' and 'Bo'.

The two large men walked toward their beautiful Boss, and stood on either side of her. With their muscular arms crossed and wearing stern expressions.

Tucker's eyes widened really big and he swallowed with a mix of fear and nervousness at the sight of the two... dobermans.

''You were saying?'' Bridget asked calmly.

The American blue eyed imp straightened up and snapped his right hand to his forehead in a saluting gesture.

''Tucker Bermeu reporting for duty, Ma'am!'' He said obediently.

''That's better,'' The Lady Controller said, then with a swift flick of her wrist, she pointed her finger towards Thomas' cab. ''Now _get._''

Tucker didn't waste any time getting into his Engine's cab. (but not before stumbling in the process!)

After that, Thomas and The Lady Controller looked at each other, and their eyes locked.

Then, a brief friendly smirk appeared on Bridget's face, as she pointed her finger at the Number 1 Tank Engine and stuck her thumb up.

''You're okay, Blue.'' She said.

Thomas just smiled at the beautiful Railway Controller.

Then, Lady Bridget Hatt reverted back to her professional demeanor as she stepped backward a bit, and spoke loud and clear.

''Engines and Engineers of Sodor. As you all go about your day, I highly advise you to be Really Useful, Really Reliable, Right on Time, and also...''

The Lady Controller paused, then that same kind hearted smile from earlier returned to her face. ''Please try to be really careful, alright?''

''Yes Ma'am!'' The Teams replied, proudly.

And with that, another day of work has officially began for the Engines and Engineers of the Island of Sodor.

However, throughout the day, there never seems to be a dull moment for these Engines and their Crews...

* * *

At the Ironworks, Henry was dropping off his third load of scrap.

The Green Stanier 'Black Five' Engine exhaled softly. He felt really uncomfortable being here at the Ironworks.

But Henry relaxed a little when he saw his Fireman, Holland, walking around, and helping the workmen unload the scrap.

With his Crew around, Henry felt more at ease.

But then, trouble arrived in the form of Twins.

The Ironworks Twins, Arry and Burt, watched as Henry's green suited Fireman continued to work.

''Hey fruit head! Pick up the pace, will 'ya?'' Sneered Bert.

Henry gasped as Holland dropped an armful of scrap, then he turned around sharply.

''_What?! _What did you _just _say to_ moi?__!_'' Holland demanded angrily, as he stomped toward the Diesel Twins.

But before the irritated Canadian Frenchman had a chance to give Bert a shiner, he felt a strong pair of arms wrap around his waist.

''What the--? Let me go!''

''Enough, Holland.'' Hudson said calmly. ''If these D-bags want to be bigots then let's let them be bigots on their own, because _we've _got more important things to do.''

Holland snorted and continued to glare at the Ironworks Twins.

Then, the older Frenchman leaned over his partner's left shoulder and spoke wisely.

''When it's said that Really Useful Engines don't argue, the same thing also applies to us Engineers as well: Really Useful Engineers do not go getting into fights while on a job.''

After hearing those words, Holland sighed and looked over at Henry.

The big Green Tender Engine simply smiled and nodded his front end.

Then, the older green haired Frenchman spoke again. ''Now _cherie, _would you like to wait with our Engine, while I finish 'ze rest of 'ze work out here?''

Now, it was Holland's turn to smile as he placed his own hands over his lover's hands.

''_Oui_.'' He replied affectionately.

Hudson chuckled softly as the Frenchman hugged his partner tightly. ''_Merci._''

So, as Holland climbed into Henry's cab, Hudson continued to finish up the work. (including picking up the scrap that Holland dropped)

And... even though it didn't show much on their faces, the Ironworks Twins were starting to regret being mean to Henry's Fireman.

* * *

Over at the Knapford Shunting Yard, James and Percy were collecting trucks for their Goods loads.

James was going to get coal from the Coaling Plant, and Percy was going to get gravel from the Quarry. Pretty simple tasks, really.

However... there were a few problems.

Now, the Troublesome Trucks very rarely tease and taunt the Engineers. But...

''Oh Ginger! You've got some gray showing!''

''Yo dollface! Your red lips look like a chicken after it's laid an egg!''

''Hey baby! You have some mud on your red shoes! Oh wait, that's not mud! Ha Ha!''

The Troublesome Trucks were making rude, annoying, and inappropriate remarks at James' Driver, Jessica.

And needless to say, she was _not _a happy camper.

''Oh, screw off! You pig-faced snots!!'' The redhead snapped.

But the Trucks just laughed and continued teasing the former Supermodel.

Of course, the Trucks constant teasing of his girlfriend was making Jason very angry, and he did not hesitate to rush to her defense.

''HEY!!! You can't talk to my girl like that, jerks!'' The red suited male yelled.

''Oh, we're sorry, pretty boy. Or are you a girl?!'' Laughed the Trucks.

Jason just sputtered as his face turned even redder with anger.

Besides Jessica and Jason, Peter was also helping the former Supermodels with the Trucks.

Patricia, on the other hand, stayed inside Percy's cab to avoid the Troublesome Trucks awful teasing.

Peter understood and respected his friend's wishes, but even the young male Driver wasn't safe from the Trucks annoying jabs.

''_Yoo hoo__! _How's the weather down there, shorty?'' Asked a Truck.

''Oh, knock it off, you buttheads!'' Peter yelled. ''Now, release your breaks!''

It's known everywhere on the Island that the Troublesome Trucks are equipped with safety breaks, that can very easily be operated by hand sometimes.

However, because the Trucks were also sentient beings _and _because they were being even bigger jerks today, the Crews and Engines were finding that their job of collecting the Trucks was proving to be a bit... difficult.

''_We won't go~, We won't go~!_'' Sang the Trucks.

''Tough crap, you're going anyway! So let go of your bloody breaks!!'' Peter snapped.

''Not a chance! Bite me! Suck it!'' The troublemakers jeered.

Jessica groaned loudly, she was really getting fed up with these pesky Trucks!

So the American beauty stood in between the tracks where the Trucks were at, and placed her hands firmly on her hips.

''Alright, listen up! If you little pests don't stop acting like big jerks, you're gonna make us all late!'' She scolded. ''So would it kill you to cooperate just a little?''

''Aw, what's yer hurry, toots?'' Asked a Truck.

''Yeah! Don't get your bloomers in a knot, Grandma!'' A Truck from Percy's line commented.

Oh snap...

After hearing that remark, an eerie shadow of anger fell across Jessica's face.

''_Oh._.. you did _not _just say that to _me_...'' She said darkly.

Percy bit his lip, while James had his cheeks puffed out a bit from trying to hold back a laugh.

Even the Trucks fell silent and became a little scared when they saw the redheaded Driver.

Then, the former Supermodel lifted her head and her red eyes seemed to be blazing, as she reached inside her jacket and pulled out her favorite tube of red lipstick.

''That's _it!_ Now I am going to teach _all of you _a lesson you won't soon forget!'' Jessica threatened, as she uncapped the makeup item and started marching over to the Troublesome Truck who made the rude remark.

''H-Hey, what're you doin'?! Keep away! Don't come any closer! Help!!'' The Truck exclaimed, wide eyed and frightened.

Soon, all the Troublesome Trucks were yelling and protesting, but Jessica was not stopping.

''This woman's gone batty! Hey you, shorty! Stop her!'' A Truck begged, looking at Peter.

''Not a chance!'' The green eyed brunette sneered. Then he cupped his hands around his mouth. ''Yeah, Jess! Make 'em look pretty!''

Jason was standing off to the side wearing a pleased look on his face, while recording the whole action with his phone.

Even a curious Patricia stepped out of Percy's cab to see what all the excitement was about.

The Engines however, weren't fully aware of what was happening behind them.

''What's going on?'' Percy asked.

The Saddletank's Firewoman came back to him.

''Miss Jessica is going to put some makeup on the Troublesome Trucks!'' Patricia answered happily.

''Nice.'' James grinned.

Right now, the Trucks were growing more worried and desperate as the American woman got closer.

''_Please please, we're so sorry, we were silly, you're so pretty, we'll be good, we'll behave!'' _The Trucks sang in desperation.

''Yeah! Please forgive me, I didn't mean what I said, I was naughty, you're a beauty, I promise I won't be bad, I will also be good, and we'll work together!'' The little Truck whimpered.

Then, the dark shadow of anger vanished from Jessica's face as she held the red lipstick just inches from the Truck's lips.

The former Supermodel raised an eyebrow. ''Do you promise to be a good little Truck, and not tease others?'' She asked.

''Uh huh, yeah.'' The Truck replied timidly.

Suddenly, Jessica straightened up to her full height and spoke a little more loudly. ''Do _all of you _promise to behave and cooperate for the remainder of the day?''

''_Yes Ma'am, yes Ma'am._'' The Troublesome Trucks answered.

''Good, now _don't you _forget it.'' The redheaded beauty sniffed, and applied a fresh coat of the red lipstick to her own lips, as she strutted back to her Splendid Engine.

After that, everything went smoothly. The Troublesome Trucks released their breaks, and were coupled up to Sodor's 5 and 6 Engines.

Jessica gave one more warning glare to the Trucks, then she turned to her friends with a bright expression.

''Good to go~!'' She called cheerfully.

James smiled and rolled his eyes as he heard the sound of red high heels clicking in his cab.

* * *

Somewhere on the Main Line, Gordon was proudly pulling the Express.

And today, he was pulling a total of six coaches. It was an awful lot of weight to be pulling, but Gordon was able to handle it.

With a smile of pride on his face, Sodor's Number 4 Tender Engine whistled long and loud as he cruised down the Line.

The passengers, Grinder, GiGi, and yes, even Gordon were enjoying themselves very well.

Until... the big Blue Engine came up to his namesake Hill.

''Come on, come on...'' Gordon muttered as he began to puff upward.

But soon, the weight of the coaches was starting to wear the A1 Pacific Engine down, and the Express was moving slower and slower.

''No no no...'' Gordon moaned, as his face turned red from exhaustion.

Finally, about halfway up the Hill, the big Blue Engine and the Express stopped completely. Gordon could not move any further.

''Oh...the...indignity...'' He panted.

Seeing that they stopped, Grinder and GiGi stepped out of Gordon's cab and walked up to the front of their Engine.

''What happened?'' GiGi asked.

''I'm stuck, that's what.'' Gordon huffed, then he looked over to the right at his Driver. ''Grinder. Call Edward and tell him what happened.''

The former Austrian wrestler nodded and pulled out his phone, but his younger sister held up her left hand, while still facing Gordon.

''There's no need for that, big brother.'' GiGi said. ''All Gordon here needs to do, is put his back into it 'an give it a little more huff 'n puff to get the Express moving again.''

Gordon sighed. ''I would if I could, but I can't.''

The blue eyed Austrian woman crossed her arms. ''I thought you were supposed to be the strongest and fastest Engine on Sodor?''

The Blue A1 Pacific raised up his front buffers a bit. ''I am. But when I'm hauling more than two coaches, I need a Back Engine like Edward to help me up the Hill, because the coaches are very heavy in weight.'' He said matter-of-factly.

GiGi breathed out a sigh. ''Look, I respect Edward and his Crew greatly, but have you _yourself _ever _tried _to pull the Express on your own?'' She asked.

''I have tried, _plenty _of times.'' Answered Gordon. ''But I can only make it up this Hill with a minimum of _two _coaches. Three, if I'm lucky enough.''

The female wrestler scratched the back of her neck in irritation.

''I really find that hard to believe.'' She grunted. ''But anyway, you _need _to _try _and get the Express moving again. Because the passengers are waiting.''

Now Gordon was starting to get irritated.

''If I _tried _to pull the Express now, the passengers will _still _be waiting from now, until the next morning afternoon.'' He grunted also. ''That's why we _need _Edward.''

And now, GiGi was finally starting to lose her patience. (of course, GiGi didn't have very much patience to begin with)

''Well, _I _think you're just making up excuses!'' The female fighter huffed sharply, while placing her hands on her hips.

And... Gordon has now lost his own patience.

''I am _not _making excuses! I have already _told _you the real reason!'' The Number 4 Engine puffed with just as much sharpness, then he narrowed his eyes. ''Now do _not _make me repeat myself!''

That did it. Now GiGi was so mad that she lifted her left leg and planted it firmly on the edge of Gordon's buffer beam, and pointed her right finger at him.

''Now listen here, you overgrown pork chop! I don't give two flying farts about what you _want!_'' The Austrian woman snapped.

''And I'm not telling you what I _want_, I'm telling you what I _need!_'' The big Blue Engine snapped back. ''And _I. Need. Edward!''_

Then Gordon frowned. He never thought he would ever hear himself say _those _words.

GiGi moved closer to the Engine's face. ''Do _I _have to go down there and _push _you _myself?'' _She hissed.

Gordon didn't move, but his face sure became more menacing looking. ''I would _love _to see you _try, _woman.'' He growled.

The A1 Pacific and the Austrian Firewoman continued to stare each other down with scowls on their faces.

Grinder looked from one to the other, worriedly.

Usually whenever Gordon and his younger sister got into it like this, Grinder always made sure to stay out of it. But if worse came to worse, the Austrian Driver would step in if necessary.

Thankfully, a loud whistle pierced through the air and everyone looked to see a familiar Sky Blue K2 Tender Engine chuffing up the Hill.

''Did someone order a Back Engine?'' Edward called, jokingly.

Then, two arms waved from the K2 Engine's cab, Grinder saw them and waved back.

It turns out that Grinder had been secretly texting Eugene, while Gordon and GiGi were bickering.

Luckily, Edward and the Sky couple just finished helping Philip and Penelope with the work at Wellsworth, and the Sky Blue Engine and his Crew left right after they got the former wrestler's text.

Then, the Number 2 Engine of Sodor buffered up to the last coach and whistled, signalling that he was ready to go.

Gordon whistled back, while grinning smugly at the Austrian Firewoman. And for about a few seconds, GiGi was giving the big Blue Engine the 'stink eye' until...

''Giselle. Let's go.'' Grinder said sternly.

The younger woman looked at her older brother with a furrowed brow. The only time the Stone Siblings ever called each other by their real names, is when they're being really serious about something.

So, after giving the A1 Pacific an apologetic look, GiGi followed Grinder into Gordon's cab.

Now, it _really _was time to get the Express moving again.

Working together, Edward pushed, Gordon pulled, and with every huff, puff, and wheel turn, the Express Train was on the move.

Red faced and breathing hard, the two Blue Engines pumped their pistons as the Train began to pick up a little speed.

''We're almost there!'' Gordon announced, as they reached the top of the Hill.

''I'm giving it all I've got!'' Edward called back.

Even their Crews offered encouragement.

''You can do it, big fella!'' Called Grinder.

''Way to go, Gordy!'' GiGi whooped.

''Good show, old boy!'' Eugene cheered.

''You're doing wonderfully, dear~!'' Elsa sang.

Soon, the Blue Number 4 Engine of Sodor and the Express Train, were up and over the Hill!

Everyone cheered with joy, then...

''Thank you, Edward!'' Gordon said as he thundered down the Hill.

The K2 Engine sat idle at the top of the Hill, a bit stunned by what he, Eugene, and Elsa just heard.

Then Edward and his Crew chuckled heartily. Even Gordon showed at least _some _gratitude once in a while!

* * *

Elsewhere on the Island of Sodor, Emily had a fairly easy day as she did her job.

Throughout the day, Emily whistled politely to everyone she saw, and smiled beautifully to everyone she met.

And inside the Emerald Angel's cab, Ellis and Erica were singing Scottish and Irish songs respectively, as their Engine chuffed smoothly along the Line. (it wasn't something the women normally did, but everyone else liked their singing voices, so they did)

When she passed through Ellsworth, Emily and her Crew were greeted happily by Philip the Boxcab Diesel and his sweet Driver, Penelope.

''_Hello Miss Emily, Hello Ladies~._'' Called Philip.

''_Hi Emily~! Hi girls~!'' _Penny chirped.

''_Hello~._'' Whistled Emily.

''_Hi~._'' Ellis called.

''_Yo~!'' _Erica greeted.

''Are you three ladies enjoying your day?'' Philip asked.

''Very much, thank you, Philip.'' Emily replied.

''It's been lovely so far.'' Ellis answered.

''So great it's almost perfect!'' Laughed Erica, while giving a thumbs up.

''Good to know~!'' Chorused the little Boxcab and the pretty young blonde.

After their small talk, the Emerald Engine and her Emerald eyed Engineers went onward to their next destination.

Later on, as Emily was approaching Arlesburgh, she and her Crew could hear the faint sound of shouting and Gaelic yelling.

When the beautiful Tender Engine stopped at a signal, the two women leaned out of her cab.

''What's with all the commotion up there?'' Erica asked. ''Is someone doin' some illegal fightin'?''

Ellis shook her head. ''I don't think so, but since it's on our way we should check it out.''

Then the Scottish woman looked to her Engine. ''How aboot it, girl?'' Are 'ye alright with that?'' She called.

''Yes. I am.'' Emily said determined.

Whatever was going on, she would find out and put a stop to it.

Rewinding the clock back a bit before Emily arrives at Arlesburgh...

The Scottish Twins and the Mackinnic Brothers were working together very hard, while laughing and joking around as well.

Then _this guy _shows up...

Diesel oils up about two tracks over from the Twins, then his eyes shift to the left and he sees Douglas' Driver, Dominic, looking over something on the Scottish Engine's running board.

''Hey lady, nice skirt.'' Diesel remarked.

The Scotsman whipped around to face the Black Shunter, his bright hazel eyes flamed with fury.

''It's not a skirt! It's a kilt, 'ya dafty!'' Dominic snapped.

''Aye, and it's appropriate 'cause it's tradition!'' Added Douglas.

''So show some respect 'ya muckle nuisance!'' Davis scolded.

Diesel smirked. ''Whatever you say, Madam.''

That was all it took to set off the Scottish Twins and the Mackinnic Brothers, as they began yelling and cursing in the Gaelic language at the disrespectful Diesel Engine.

Darcy just facepalmed inside the Shunter's cab.

''Hey! You leave them alone, Diesel!'' An angry voice called.

The said Engine looked up ahead and to the right and saw a Great Western Pannier Tank Engine approaching on the opposite track.

''And what are _you _gonna do about it?'' Diesel asked.

Duck frowned. ''You know, there's only two ways of doing things...'' He began.

''The Great Western way...'' Dustin added.

''And the wrong way.'' Finished Darrel.

The Green Engine smiled in satisfaction at the loyalty of his Crew.

But Diesel wasn't impressed. ''Huh! Honestly, don't you ever get tired of preaching about that 'Great Western Creed' of yours, Monty?'' He snorted.

Suddenly, Duck's Driver leapt out of his cab, and the green suited male walked up and placed his left hand on the Pannier Tank Engine.

''Oi! No one calls Duck 'Monty' except for me!'' Dustin stated.

''Me too!'' Added Darrel from inside the Engine's cab.

''Make that double for me as well.'' Added another voice.

Wheeshing to a stop on the right track, next to Diesel, was Oliver the Great Western Engines, with his Breakvan Toad, and their Crew.

Of course, the Green Tank Engine's presence didn't faze the Black Shunter one bit.

''And what will _you _do? Sing me to sleep?'' Diesel scoffed.

That didn't sit very well with Oliver's Crew.

''Oi! Watch it, mate!'' Ophelia snapped.

''Yeah! Or would 'ya like to see one of the _other _uses for my trusty Rickenbacker?'' Warned Oswald.

But did that bother Diesel?

''Oh, now I'm really scared, Mr. Down Under... wear!'' The Black Shunter mocked.

No it didn't...

Then everyone started yelling and shouting at Diesel, who was just standing there feeling very pleased with himself.

Darcy on the other hand, was praying for a miracle.

Then the Engines and Engineers stopped their yelling when they heard a beautiful sounding whistle.

Soon, an Emerald Tender Engine rolled to a stop next to Duck, she smiled at the Green Pannier Tank Engine, then frowned when she saw the oily Black Shunter Engine.

''Well well, if it isn't the Emerald Princess of Sodor.'' Diesel grunted rudely.

''I much prefer Emerald _Angel_, thank you.'' Emily huffed. ''And I suppose _you're _the one who's causing a ruckus?''

The Diesel Engine sneered. ''So what if I am? Are you gonna boss me around for it?''

Emily gritted her teeth and was about to snap back, when her Driver and Firewoman stepped out of her cab, and stood on either side of the beautiful Stirling Single.

''Oi! Why don't 'ya stick that attitude of yours where the sun don't shine?'' Ellis snorted.

''Yeah! Stop bein' such an oily Prunella!'' Retorted Erica.

It took about five seconds for everyone to process what was just said.

Then the Engines and Engineers all (except Diesel) started laughing hysterically. Even the Shunter's Driver was laughing really hard.

Diesel didn't know what to make of what the Irish woman just said to him.

''I... uhh...'' The Black Engine stammered.

Then, Diesel felt a finger poking the left side of his cheek, he looked down and saw his Driver wearing a big grin on his face.

''Okay Diesel, you've had your fun.'' Chuckled Darcy. ''But I think it's time for us to go now, hmm~?''

The Shunter Engine nodded his front end, and after switching to another track, Diesel and Darcy left Arlesburgh.

Emily had to leave too, but she would be wearing an even bigger smile for the rest of the day.

* * *

On his Branch Line, Thomas the Number 1 Tank Engine, was puffing happily through the countryside with his lovely coaches, Annie and Clarabel.

Then he heard a bell ringing, and Sodor's Number 7 Steam Tram came puffing up on Thomas' right side.

''Hello Toby.'' Greeted the Blue Tank Engine. ''What brings you here?''

Toby smiled. ''Hello Thomas. I'm actually here because I have an invitation for you.''

Then, the friendly Tram picked up a little speed and moved past Thomas a bit, so his Driver and Firewoman could talk to the Blue Engine.

''_Hello Thomas~._'' Purred Tiffany.

''Would you like to stop by our shop?'' Asked Tallulah.

Thomas smiled sadly at the platinum haired women. ''I really would love to, but I'm afraid it's not on one of our scheduled stops today.''

Then, Thomas narrowed his eyes and spoke loud enough for a certain American trickster to hear. ''Because _someone _thought it would be funny to wake up me and my fellow Engines with a _bugle call_, and now all _three _of us have to work at the Waste Dump even though it's supposed to be _his _punishment!''

''Oh my!'' Toby exclaimed with a laugh. ''I'm truly sorry to hear that.''

Tiffany shook her head and tsk, tsked.

Tallulah looked back at the Blue Engine's cab. ''That's what you get!'' She lightly teased. ''Will you ever learn, you silly little American boy?''

Inside the E2 Tank Engine's cab, Tucker just blushed redder than James' paint, and he pulled his cap down to try and hide his embarrassment. (but failed!)

Later on, after Thomas finished his Branch Line duties and returned Annie and Clarabel to their shed at Knapford, the Blue Tank Engine and his Crew made their way to Whiff's Waste Dump to start their other work.

Although, it wasn't as bad as Thomas thought it would be.

As he worked, the Blue E2 grinned as he watched his cheeky Fireman sort through a garbage pile. Travis was also watching as well, from inside Thomas' cab.

Tucker just pissed and moaned under his breath the whole time he worked, completely unaware that his friends were watching him with amused expressions.

(on the bright side, Tucker _was _given some work clothes so he wouldn't dirty up his uniform!)

* * *

And so, as night began making it's way across the Island, another day of work has ended for the Engines and Engineers of Sodor.

When the two blue eyed American boys entered their home, the first thing Tucker wanted to do was take a nice long shower, so that's what he did.

Travis just laughed softly and went to the kitchen to make himself a sandwich.

About an hour later, a fresh and clean Tucker entered the living room wearing a clean T-shirt and short. He saw his best friend sitting in his favorite relaxing chair, also wearing his own casual clothes.

''Hey buddy, you feeling better?'' Travis asked when he saw the younger brunette.

''Yes! A whole lot better now.'' Tucker replied.

Travis smiled, then a serious expression formed on his face. ''Well Tuck, what have you learned today?'' He asked.

Tucker sighed and ran his fingers through his slightly damp hair. ''I learned that I should have never pulled such an outrageous prank like the one I pulled earlier today.''

''And?''

The blue eyed American blushed a little before answering.

''And I learned that I should have _never _smarted off to our Boss like that.''

''And?'' The older male asked again, while crossing his arms.

The younger brunette folded his arms, but didn't cross them. ''And I learned that I should have showed some consideration, and apologized to everyone right away, after I pulled that prank.''

(earlier, after all the work was done and the Steam Team Engines and Engineers were all at Tidmouth Sheds, Tucker apologized to them and he was somewhat forgiven)

''And did you apologize to everyone?'' Travis asked.

''Almost...'' Tucker sighed, then he looked at his best friend sincerely. ''Travis... I'm sorry for what I did today, and I won't pull another prank like _that _again. Do you forgive me?''

The older blue eyed American uncrossed his arms and smiled sincerely as well at his longtime best friend.

''Sure Tucker, apology accepted.'' He said.

Tucker's blue eyes lit up with joy, then he held out his right fist. ''That's great, man!'' So, we cool?''

Travis also held out his right fist. ''Yeah buddy, we're cool.''

And the two best friends fist bumped.

But when Tucker sat down in his own relaxing chair, he heard a very loud, very uncanny, yet _very _familiar flatulent sound coming from his seat!

''What the hell?!'' The American trickster exclaimed.

Then, Tucker reached under his rear end and pulled out... a deflated whoopee cushion!

''Now who in the world--?''

But the young brunette stopped his question when he looked up and saw that his best friend wasn't sitting in his chair. Then, Tucker quickly looked to the right and behind him, to find the front door open, and the faint sound of hysterical laughing could be heard from outside.

Tucker just sat still for a moment, before finally letting the silly object fall from his hand as he laughed to himself.

Then, a mischievous glint shined in the American trickster's blue eyes.

''Oh... you better run Travis Jay.'' Tucker warned playfully. ''Cause I'm gonna get 'ya, dude!''

So, the blue eyed imp leapt out of his chair and raced out the front door to chase his best friend.

~~~~

And these... are the Engineers of the Island of Sodor. They're quite a lively bunch, aren't they?

* * *

**( 02-14-2020 ) Author's Note 2:****And that is that. The Fanfiction is done.****I'm so very sorry that this took me so long to finish. Please forgive me.****But I really hope you enjoyed my Story, and liked the OCs that I've created.****(I am sorry though that I didn't feature Mavis and her Driver in the Story half of this Fanfiction, but don't be upset. She'll get her chance to shine in a future Fanfiction. Trust me)****However, the only characters that are NOT OCs are:****Bridget Hatt, Stephen Hatt, and Gremlin the Dog.****I wondered what it would be like if Sir Topham Hatt's grandchildren ran the Railways. So I decided to age them and use them and see how it goes. (but remember: I don't own them!)****Gremlin the 3rd is sort of a partial OC that's inspired by Dowager Hatt's Dog from 'Gordon and the Gremlin.'****So anyway, please let me know what you think, and I'll see you later sometime~;)****Happy Valentine's Day~!****(also... please be nice, I worked really hard on this)**

* * *


End file.
